


Wish Upon a Star

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Wish magic can be unpredictable...





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is another 'could be a huge fic but this may be all there is' piece... it's open ended enough that I may come back to it... may not... no promises! (Sorry, not sorry!)

Stiles was tired and hurting. They had barely won yet another battle with a group of pixies. Everyone had been hurt before they were done with this particularly vicious group. 

Derek had gruffly made sure everyone was efficiently patched up and then sent them to recuperate and to get some sleep.

Stiles thought sleepily... if he could go back to the beginning and do this again...

He didn't see the falling star as he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles listened to the dispatch radio and heard the call for the body found in the woods.

He called Scott on the phone. "Hey! Want to go out to the woods with me? My dad's gone out on a call for a body found in the woods. Actually, half a body! One last adventure before school starts!"

Scott sighed. "Man. I'd love to." He dropped his voice. "But you know I'm still grounded after that D I got in English in summer school. Mom'll kill me if I try to go anywhere."

"You can tell her you're with me!" Stile wheedled.

"Sorry, I can't!" Scott replied. "And you know she won't believe me... your _help_ is what got me into this in the first place."

"Oh, right!" Stiles smacked himself on the forehead. The weekend they had played video games instead of Scott doing homework was coming back to bite them both in the ass. "All right, I get it. Get some sleep so we're ready for school tomorrow. I'll tell you what I can in the morning."

"Fair enough," Scott agreed easily. "Get some sleep yourself. And don't go out there alone, you hear me?"

"Sure, sure," Stiles said easily. "I guess I should get some sleep myself."

That night, Stiles dreamed. Someone was calling for him... _Stiles! Where did you go? Stiles... come back to me... Please... Stiles! Where are you? I need you, so much...._ There was hurt and loneliness and despair in that voice. 

Stiles woke with tears on his cheeks.


End file.
